World of Papillon: The new death wish
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: Had this idea while I was sleeping last night and I couldn't WAIT to write it down. I don't know if it turned out well, but it's meant to be hurmours. If it you don't manage a smile while reading, then I have failed in my ultimate goal.


Just a note: I acctually own the first volume of the manga, which makes me really happy, but upset at not having more. I just can't seem to find the second volume anywhere!

**The characters Leigh, Taylor and Rukia are fan made and are NOT representative of any other anime/manga characters. All other characters belong to their representative owners.

* * *

**

=====The new death wish=====

Rukia had to drag Leigh into the basement of the Hellsing HQ as she squirmed. "Come on Rukia," Leigh pleaded. "Just give me a break here: I was only joking!"

She stopped walking and spun around to face Leigh. "You were only joking then? We broke in here to see for ourselves and you say that you were only joking?"

Leigh gave a meek nod which led to Rukia's grip on her arm tightening. "Come on, cry baby." She said as she began dragging her wailing friend down the damp, dark basement corridor. This was going to be so much fun~!

"I think this must be it." Rukia said as they reached the end of the basement.

There was only one door near them and it was covered with weird symbols.

"Rukia, I don't think this is a good idea any more." Leigh mumbled, looking around nervously as she had the strange feeling that they were being watched. She looked at the shadows again, now wishing she had agreed to bring the torch that Taylor had suggested.

"Why is it only me who has to do this and not Taylor?" Leigh whined as Rukia rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she wondered how she put up with this girl.

The door opened more easily than they thought, the rank smell of rotting flesh filling their nostrils. Leigh gagged at the smell and nearly puked, Rukia copied her friends reaction. It wasn't every day they got to test out whether or not something was real or a fake.

Using the light from the hallway, they looked in with disappointed eyes. There was no corpse there. The rumor that the Hellsing family kept one in the furthest door of the basement was false then. Leigh heaved a sigh of relief as she and Rukia both closed the door. For some apparent reason, it was harder to close than to open.

"So where to next?" Rukia asked cheerily. She wanted to see if Alucard was just a corpse, but after seeing what she saw, she wanted to see the real thing.

Leigh was the opposite.

She could handle vampires, she did live near them a while ago, a place called Cross Academy, but they were nothing compared to Alucard and the stories that followed his name. "Dude, do we have to do this?" Leigh asked as Rukia slowly began opening random doors.

"You wanted to see Alucard too, remember?"

Leigh shook her head. "Yeah, as a joke. I would _never _want to meet him, unless I had a death wish, which I don't." She replied hastily.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "God your such a baby." She breathed as she opened up a door and was greeted with darkness. She smiled as Leigh whimpered. "Okay, we found his room, lets go now." Rukia grabbed Leigh's arm and pushed her though the door.

Leigh only managed the let out a shrill scream before she was engulfed in the darkness.

Walter and Integra walked down the dank basement to where they heard the scream. They saw Rukia standing in front of Alucard's door trying to hide a smirk. They sighed, relived at knowing she was safe.

"Come now," Walter said. "There's no need to be afraid. Did you come alone?"

Rukia looked up at them and smiled, a big grin, before replying with a simple 'No'.

"My friend went in there." She replied, pointing to the door. She held out a hand to Walter who shook it before holding it out to Integra. "My names Rukia and my friend Leigh has just entered the lions den."

Both Integra and Walter looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. They just hoped Leigh would be alright.

Leigh smiled. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help it.

Smiling in desperate situations always made her feel better.

She couldn't tell whether the smile was that of a wild grin or a wicked smirk. She knew that once she found her way out, she was going to get Rukia for that.

She knew that Alucard had pulled her in.

She also knew that she was going to be alright, because the man himself was standing in front of her with the same wicked grin she had seen on his face so many times flashed back at her. She dropped her smile as she looked around. There was only a small round coffee table with a single wine glass perched on it as a large arm chair, ones you see kings and queens sitting on, was placed to the left of the table and slightly back.

She looked back up to his eyes, hidden behind big red bulging glasses before smiling again. "I really hope the rumors about you are just rumors." She mummed to herself.

Alucard sat down as Leigh explored the room some more. "This place is massive!" She yelled, amazed at the size of it. "You would of never thought that such a room could exist in a basement. Well, this is a mansion after all."

She looked back to where Alucard was sitting quietly and pouted. He was supposed to be this big bad-ass vampire but here he was, doing nothing while she explored his room. She was a little disappointed, but happy at the same time. Just so long as he didn't use her as target practice any time soon.

She dared another glance back at him as she posed a single question. "So, I heard that you lure men and women into your domain and turn them into ghouls. Is that true? Cause if it is, I don't want to become a ghoul."

He turned slightly in his chair to face her as she walked around to get a better view of his face. He smiled before replying in a coy voice "So, are you implying that your not a virgin?"

She froze at the remark and shook her head violently. "No, I mean I am a virgin, but, well, what I mean was..."

Her voice trailed off as he stood up and towered over her. She felt terrified at that very moment as he bent down and left his lips close to her neck. She froze on the spot, unable to run or move as he breath on her neck. She felt goose bumps cover her neck as she closed her eyes. _This is it_, she thought. _This shall be where Leigh dies and will never return. Good-bye cruel world, take care of my dead body when all is done._

She heard laughter as she opened up her eyes.

What she was was a sight for her to remember.

Alucard as laughing, his body doubled over as she stumbled over to his seat. She looked around, confused as she pated her neck.

There were no bite marks, she was still human.

What just happened?

Footsteps could be heard as she turned to see Integra, Walter and Rukia walking in.

Integra sighed before leaving.

Walter stopped to introduce himself to her before leaving too.

Rukia couldn't cover the growing smile that was slowly creeping up onto her face as Alucard's fit of laughter continued to grow.

"You must have a death wish." Leigh mumbled to Rukia as they left.

"Who me?" Rukia asked simply. "

I just wanted to see your reaction, that's all."

They left the laughing Alucard where he was. He was not the vampire Leigh had been expecting to see: he was far worse than the rumors made him out to be. Alucard: who would of known he liked to pry on young women and torture them with his fangs?

**

* * *

**

Leigh: That was just down right mean! You are SO dead Rukia!  
Rukia: *laughs* Sorry, but it couldn't be helped!  
Alucard: Yes, it was quiet amusing  
Leigh: YOU ARE DEAD TO ME ALUCARD!  
Rukia and Alucard: ...  
Taylor: I am so glad I was reading 'Trinty Blood' instead

Thank you for reading, I hope it was good enough. I still feel like this was a complete and utter failure, but I hope it was good enough for the rest of you. Fingers crossed to that!  
See ya next time!


End file.
